Aotearoa class
Aotearoa-class starships were an experimental class in service during the late 24th century. The , commanded by Captain Liam de Gaillimhe, was the class prototype. Technical data Ship design The Aotearoa-class starship integrated elements from the and to provide a fast, maneuverable and powerful heavy cruiser. The Aotearoa-class starship had a primary hull, oblong in shape. The primary hull held the bridge, observation lounge, science labs, sickbay, med-lab, crew quarters, and recreation facilities. The primary hull also housed the main shuttlebay. The secondary hull housed the engineering facilities, cargo bays, and more science labs. The deflector dish and torpedo launchers were also located in the secondary hull. Like the Intrepid-class starship, the Aotearoa-class starship employed variable-geometry pylons. When the ship traveled at impulse speeds, the warp nacelles were positioned in the center of the top of the secondary hull, and the warp pylons folded in half. Upon entry into warp, the warp pylons extended fully, and the warp nacelles were positioned their farthest from the starship. In total, the Aotearoa-class starship had 20 decks. Armaments The Aotearoa-class starship was fitted with ten type-10 phaser emitters and three torpedo launchers. Interior design Bridge module Like the and some starships (like the ), the bridge module was more open-plan than previous bridges. The USS Aotearoa's bridge, for example, was non-traditional in design, with the following design features: *A large, circular, free-standing operations station officers "stepped down" into, with a semi-circular flight control station "spun off" to its starboard side (also "step down"); *The commanding officer's and first officer's stations free-standing in the middle of the bridge with a "heads-up" holographic display in the exact middle of the bridge, below the sensor dome; *The master systems display in a large alcove slightly starboard to avoid hostile forces being able to read displays while communicating via the viewscreen; *Various other stations, like sciences and environmental controls, located in separate, configurable alcoves of three to five stations each; *A main turbolift lobby, located port, with transparent aluminum panels and doors that slid into place when yellow or red alert was declared; *The observation lounge located opposite the bridge down the main turbolift lobby; *On either side of the two turbolifts in the turbolift lounge, access to a crew lounge and the head; *Additional turbolift access at the aft and starboard sides of the bridge; *Access to the captain's ready room (along with the starboard turbolift), immediately right of the viewscreen. *Redundant tactical stations, with one located opposite the master systems display (but curved around the "command circle") and the other located mirror to the main station on the other side of the "command circle". Accommodations Senior officers and special guests, such as ambassadors, had their own quarters, while officers and crewmen who were not senior officers and with ranks below lieutenant shared quarters with other crew members. Cargo bays Two cargo bays were equipped with transporters and were located port and starboard on the lower sections of the secondary hull. They were two decks high and had a separate control booth on the second level, accessible from both inside and outside the cargo bay. Ships commissioned Category:Federation starship classes Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions Starfleet starship classes